


Sheep in the night

by Talpy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Silly, very incredibly silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talpy/pseuds/Talpy
Summary: Stiles can't sleep and he counts sheep -the thing has unexpected (and silly) consequences





	Sheep in the night

**Author's Note:**

> So silly and fluff I can’t even xD English is not my first language, thanks to BlaCkreed4 for beting <3 
> 
> This story was written for Maritombola 8 with prompt 64 (Sheep) and Cowt-8 Week 2 promt “Voice”.

"One sheep... Two sheep... Three sheep... Four sheep..."

In the dark of the night, Derek could only hear Stiles' voice, coming from beside him in their bed; groaning half-asleep he moved around, searching for a more comfortable position to sleep in.

Stiles sighed, continuing to keep count: his insomnia still acted up sometimes and counting was still a very useful way for him to feel more relaxed and to have some peace of mind, but his fingers remained only ten, while imaginary sheep? They could go on _forever_. 

"Stiles, stop."

...or at least until some Sourwolf made him stop.

 

"What's up big guy?"

"Stop counting sheep."

"Why? C'mon, you know it's good for getting me to sleep quickly."

Derek remained silent, still facing the other side, moving a little.

"Derek, tell me, c'mon, tell me, tell me, c'mon, tell..."

Stiles was interrupted again, this time from a grumble.

"...did your stomach just _growl_?"

Derek stilled, like he was caught in the act.

 

"Deeeeeereeeeeek?" Stiles asked with a sing-song voice.

The werewolf huffed, finally turning toward the other, his cheeks a little red.

"It was your voice's fault, ok? I was trying to sleep but listening to you I could only see sheep."

"...very tasty-looking sheep?"

Derek groaned, trying to hide his embarrassment in the pillow while Stiles laughed softly.

 

"C'mon, I'm going to fix a midnight snack for us, maybe that will do the trick. If not..." he started to nudge his eyebrows "...we can try the other kind of _midnight snack_."

While Stiles hopped down from the bed Derek snorted, a little amused, asking himself when he got saddled with this ridiculous man.

 

Or, he admitted to himself turning to face the door, when he got so lucky.


End file.
